If Sophie Had Let Him In
by Doctor It
Summary: This is a 'what if' situation between Howl and and Sophie based on my fanfiction, Howl's Moving Castle: The Aftermath. One shot lemon.


***Note***

**To contextually understand this one shot, as well as certain situations, please either read all the way to Chapter 11 in my HMC: The Aftermath story, or at least Chapter 11. **

**If not, then no "I don't understand…" reviews. : D I will be incredibly peeved. Especially since people tend to SKIP MY AUTHOR NOTES. But please do review :}**

**Full Synopsis:**

**Anyway, this is a path of time in which the events unfold IF Sophie had made up her bloody mind and let Howl stay the night. :D Indeed. This is SEX, so anyone who didn't know otherwise and is uncomfortable with natural procreation, you have been warned. **

_DISCLAIMER: __ALL MAIN CHARACTERS BELOW TO DIANA WYNNE JONES, AUTHOR OF HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE. The fanfic is based upon the BOOK, NOT the movie._

_-----------------_

If Sophie Had Let Him In

The ride back to the garage, as Howl called it, was pleasant, and she soon felt lulled by the bouncing of the roaring automobile. Howl had rolled the windows down, and her hair licked the sides of her face as they made their way to the town. She might've dozed off, but she could feel when they were close to home when Howl slowed down the car, stopped it, and she heard its roar dissipated.

"Sophie?"

She looked at him sleepily, a small smile on her face. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and stepped out of the car, soon appearing on her side to let her out.

The castle was quiet when they entered, Calcifer flickering dimly in the hearth. Howl stopped to drop his keys on the table, before going with Sophie back through the door. From a glance, she could tell that her absence had really proved disastrous for the castle's cleanliness, but she didn't have the energy to bother Howl about it.

They walked back to her house in tacit silence, enjoying the crackling frission that hovered between them.

And then they were on her terrace, the french doors beckoning with doleful wings. He was looking down at her lovingly, but as if he was waiting for something.

_Is this it? No one's home. Should I let him in? Let him in? No? Yes?_

A shiver ran down her spine. She wanted this, but she wasn't sure. However, in life chances sometimes presented themselves only once. Sophie pulled herself in against his chest, snuggling her face against him as if that would make what she would ask easier.

"Howl?"

"Yes, love?"

_Love._

"Would you…like to come in?"

He jerked back a bit, so that she stared up at him, him looking down slightly unsure.

"Come in?"

"…Yes."

"Are you sure, Sophie?"

Her mouth set into a straight line, and nodded with all the vigor she could muster.

"Very."

She felt Howl shiver in the warm summer night, and before he could change her mind in any way, she went on her tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to his neck, and took his hand, leading him into the darkness of her bedroom.

Sophie stood in the middle of her room, feeling Howl's presence behind her prickle the nerves on the back of her neck. She heard him step forward, and with an endearing shakiness, touched her back with cool hands. She felt her buttons slowly open, and cloth peel away from her skin. He brushed her spine, making her skin tingle in delight, and he pushed the fabric down her arms, and, kneeling, tugged it to her feet. For a brief moment, she realized she had not worn any lingerie_, _she was only in conservative bloomers and an under-blouse, but the thought did not last with her long. The night's cool breezes licked at her bared skin, and she shivered. Turning around, she looked up at Howl, and her knees nearly buckled under his intense gaze. Lifting trembling hands, she placed them at the edge of his shirt, when a thought occurred to her.

Quietly, reluctantly, she rushed to her door, and locked it. It would be very bad if anyone ended up giving her an unwanted "surprise" wake up call, especially since Fanny was due in the next day or so. Howl had followed her belatedly, looking confused, until he saw the door.

"Ah," he said, with a bemused smile. Seemingly restraining his impatience, he pinned her beneath his arms against the door, and leaned down to kiss her. His lips were as soft as ever, and pressed against hers with a desperate, desirous feeling. She nearly lost all feelings in her limbs when his tongue slipped into her mouth, and lightly brushed hers, then her teeth. Tentatively, she pressed hers forward, feeling shy. However, Howl just grabbed her into his arms, squeezing him to her devouring her mouth. To her surprise, she felt something against her belly, and remembered what Let tie told her. At the time, she had thrown a disgusted glance at her promiscuous sister. Now, she swallowed a feeling of pure lust. Whatever it did, she wanted it. A warm feeling spread from below, entangling her veins, ensnaring her ability to speak. All she could do was slowly push Howl towards the bed, and once he got the message, he hitched her up around him, and walked purposefully towards it. Without letting go, he laid her down, nipping his way down her collarbone, his hands pushing up into her shirt.

God he was beautiful.

Reaching for his trousers, she impatiently tried to undo the clasp with fumbling hands, and Howl made harsh groans as her fingers lightly flitted across his length that strained against cloth. His hands left her body reluctantly as he frustratedly wrenched down his pants, finishing Sophie's work, and kicked them off onto the floor.

She stared at what mere cloth could have no longer concealed, and moaned. Howl fell onto her then, touching, caressing, driving her mad with his methodical movements. She bucked up against him, making him quiver every time she touched him _there. _His hands slid up her loose under shirt, and encased her breasts.

"Ohh Sophie. You feel so good," he murmured into her skin.

All she could make out were small gasps. Every part of her was on fire with an aching need. He was lightly flicking her nipples with the tips of his thumbs, and she could feel a pressure inside of her building up, as he licked her from her navel to her breast with the very tip of his tongue. When he placed his mouth on a nipple, and sucked, she gave out a cry, and was flooded by a surge of indescribably delicious feelings. Something clenched inside of her, and she felt a spurt of juices come out, dampening her cotton bloomers.

Howl, oblivious to her first orgasm, continued to suck on her nipple, teasing it with his tongue. When he nibbled onto it, grazing it with his teeth, she felt herself come slightly again. His hands moved everywhere, brushing the sides of her waist, clenching on her arms, rubbing under her legs. They were everywhere but where she wanted them most.

Whimpering, she bucked against him harder, sliding her dampened clothes against his—as Lettie happily defined it—cock.

_A coquette…_

The though briefly passed through her mind, until she felt Howl smile against her skin.

She just wanted him _there._

A hand removed itself from behind her neck, letting her under shirt partially fall against her skin again. It danced lower, lower, skimming across so lightly, disappearing down below. Sophie's labored breathing grew frantic as he tickled her nether lips, and then slipped a finger inside.

"_Howl_," she breathed.

Squirming as he slowly rubbed her, she pushed up harder onto his finger, wanting more. He had to take his other hand, and hold her leg down, to keep her from squirming herself closed. Her slick inside smacked into his hand as he moved back in forth with her sliding movements, and he only breathlessly chuckled before slipping in another finger. She felt herself stretch for him, but it wasn't until he slipped in a third finger that she felt a twinge of pain. Lettie had warned her about this, she was sure, but at one point she'd just stopped paying attention to her. She did, however, hear Howl mutter a muffled curse, before he slowly laid himself on top of her, fingering her in light circles.

"Sophie…"

"Mmm…"

"I can't…hold back anymore."

"Don't then."

"Your barrier, it's right on the outside, so it might hurt."

"S'fine."

"I don't know if I can fit," he shuddered out a mixture of a breath and a moan. "You're so tight."

"Just _do it_!"

He laughed as she clung to him, and, spreading her legs, he removed his fingers one by one. Delicately, he removed her second to last piece of clothing, pulling it down, and lightly removing each leg. She could feel his tension as he settled himself in between her thighs, her eyes closed tight in anticipation, barely feeling the tip of him quivering at her entrance.

"Ready?"

"Howl if you don't do it now I really think I may die," she cried raggedly.

He laughed breathlessly, and pushed. Sophie gasped as she felt herself stretched, something there not giving leave, something hurting.

"You okay?"

"_Yes_, just keep going…"

He pushed a little further, and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Sophie…"

She grabbed at his arms, pulling him closer to her. He pushed in a little further, and a whimper escaped from her lips.

"We can try another…"

"Howl, just push all the way!"

"But…"

"Please."

The pain, and the pleasure mingled in a maddening dance, and stars sparkled beneath her eyes.

She heard him suck in a sharp breath, and then he pushed, piercing into her until that something gave. Sophie kicked at the comforter with one leg in an effort to lessen the pain, biting her lip viciously as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Oh god…Sophie…"

Howl pressed himself to her, caressing her face, kissing her tears, her bloody mouth, all the while slowly sinking further into her. And slowly, the pain dissipated into a dull ache as he pressed sweet kisses on her face, her neck, her jaw. The pain was surpassed by a different feeling soon, one of mounting pressure that slowly felt really, really good. She spread her legs apart further, and Howl went in another inch, making him gasp. She spread as much as she could, panting, and he felt her nestle deep inside.

"Sophie…"

"Mmm…"

"I'm not… fully in. You'll need to help me."

Not fully in? Sophie felt as if she couldn't hold in anymore. She opened her eyes to see him gazing down at her intensely, his sea eyes smoldering.

"Here, angle yourself like…ah _yes._"

He had her jut her hips up a bit, her legs crisscrossed around his waist, and he groaned as he slid in fully. He was so hot, burning up her already burning insides.

They lay together, connected and entwined for a few moments. He felt so good, a perfect fit , and she would've been content to stay like that forever, until he started moving. He moved back, slowly pulling out, and she cried out in surprise, when he gently thrust back in. Sophie bit her lip, holding back a groan that reverberated in her throat.

Long, languorous, slow movements, driving her mad, driving her to the edge. She wanted more, and more, but Howl kept it up, only very, very slowly increasing his pace. He was slick, sliding in and out, the friction against her center making her senses fly. Slowly it increased, faster, and faster, and she grinded into him, pulling out as he did, slamming in as he thrusted, moving in tandem. Soon, his control shattered, and he was plunging into her with hard strokes. The air was full of their sound, their panted breaths mingling in unison, peppered with moans. He scooted her up against the headboard, and she shivered at the sensation, his teeth grazing her neck as he grabbed onto the top of the headboard, using it as leverage to smack into her with as much pressure as he could. Sophie gasped _ yes_ over and over, louder and louder, muffling her cries into his shoulder, her fingers digging into his back, the pressure building up even more until every part of her was fairly singing.

One more heaved _thrust_, and she felt herself violently clench around him, tightening, and a rush of wetness came forth around him. Her climax triggered his own, and he cried out her name as he stiffened, and erupted inside her.

Sagging against him, she breathed out heavily, and let her arms lie lazily across his shoulders. Howl released the headboard, and languidly slid down, sliding out of her, and resting his head between her legs. Sophie let out a pleasured sigh, and ran her fingers through his hair lightly. She felt sore, but more so amazed, and amazing, and aftershocks of pleasure trembled sporadically through her body. Howl turned his head, and indolently pressed a kiss to her nether lips, and she jerked involuntarily. Smiling, he inched up, and began kissing harder, licking her entirely, entering into her again and pressing her center with the very tip of his tongue. Sophie moaned harsh and low, and lolled her head against the headboard.

When she shuddered a climax, Howl looked up from her curls, licking his swollen, red lips, desire emanating from his gaze. Sophie saw that he was hard again, and, an idea resolved in her mind, pushed his shoulders so that he leaned back on his hands.

When she first took the head into her mouth, Howl groaned harshly, and deeply as she licked the slit. It tasted so good, a concentration of what she liked best. Sending a grateful thought towards her promiscuous sister, she sucked him in further and further, mindful of her teeth, her hair falling like a curtain around her face. Shyly, one hand cupped his sac, and she felt him shiver as she delicately fingered the tender spot right behind it. Remembering to relax her throat, she took him in even further, and his hands clenched in her hair.

"Sophie!" A soft, surprised cry came from his lolling head.

Then, she moved back and forth, massaging his length with her throat, her tongue. When he stiffened, she prepared herself for him to come inside her, but he pulled out with a shudder, and jerked out a cry as he spent himself in the sheets to the side of them.

She saw him look at her as she licked off a bit of his juices that lingered near her mouth, his eyes consumed with love, and lust. She smiled, and cocked an eyebrow, making him growl playfully and pounce on her, pinning her to the bed as he slid into her again, sounding laughs that soon turned into throatily uttered cries.

In the early hours of the morning, they lay on their sides entwined, finally bereft of all their clothing. Staring into each other's eyes, they lay silent, languid, and sated, each caressing the other in small, effortless movements. It was perfect, his skin pressed to hers, and Sophie couldn't think of anything better.

"I love you." He paused his hand on her face, his eyes piercing deeply into hers.

"I love you." She smiled, and snuggled in under his chin, content.

***Note***

**Reviews are better than half naked sex with Howl. **


End file.
